


Help Me Out

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ABBA Songs, Advice, Breaking and Entering, Chalk, Every Time We Touch-Cascada, F/F, Gen, Pet Names, Rated T for language, Theft, Twizzlers, Violets, Walking Home Together, alphys is just anxious nothing angst-worthy, ampersand means platonic, awkward lesbians, cant believe i forgot that tag this whole time, car-related injury, common sense but just in case, god damn it susie, if u catch them u get brownie points, its more like they play wingman for each other, kind of, kris uses they/them pronouns, like. AWKWARD awkward, minor mention of insecurities, minor stalking, nothing serious but also why is she like this, one sentence of implied homophobia, sam and max references, specifically mamma mia 2 because we stan, surprised no one else has written a fic like this tbh, susie just watches them from the bushes for a prank, switching POV, tags will update with the fic, undyne is susie's mentor figure, we don't see the dark world in this fic so ralsei and lancer are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Undyne wants to get with Alphys. Susie wants to get with Noelle. After an unorthodox meeting in the police station, the two decide to give each other a hand.I've been stockpiling all 10 chapters for m o n t h sThat means i'll release a new chapter of this every day until it's done! Enjoy♡
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Susie (Deltarune) & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 53





	1. In Through The Window

Undyne looked over all of her paperwork one more time, barely absorbing the words that had been typed. She was doing an overtime shift at the office, and it was extremely late. The police officer could barely keep her eyes open, and the monotonous words of the documents she was reviewing were not helping her case.   
Suddenly, a loud rustling jolted her awake. She glanced around the back room of the station frantically, but couldn’t find the source. The rustling happened again, so she grabbed a flashlight and burst into the front room of the station.  
In doing so, she found a purple lizard monster halfway through crawling into the police station window, blinds pushed aside and window pried open. Or maybe she was a dinosaur. Undyne didn’t know, but what Undyne did know was that this monster in particular was known for being somewhat of a delinquent. She had given her many warnings for shady behavior in the past.  
The purple monster put her hands up. “Okay, before you arrest me, let me explain.”  
Undyne crossed her arms and gave her best glare. “You’d better have a good reason for breaking and entering this late at night. Especially in a police station.”  
Susie lowered her hands and finished coming in through the window. Undyne watched her, glare unwavering.  
“Look, I get that we’re not on the best terms,” Susie started, “But this is somethin’.....a little different from the law, and..I feel like you’d be the best person to talk about it with.” Susie looked down and fidgeted with her hands.  
“If it’s so important, why don’t you just talk about it with your parents?” Undyne said, and immediately regretted it when Susie’s hands froze.   
She clenched her fists, but it seemed more out of nerve than aggression. “This is something, that, um...I don’t want my family to know about.”   
Undyne’s glare softened. Susie was standing right in front of the pride flag Undyne had hung up her first day at the station. She was starting to catch her drift.  
“So, uh,” Susie started again, scratching the back of her head, “There’s this g-girl that I like, and I, uh...want advice on what to do about it. Like, should I ask her out, or…?”  
Fully getting the picture, Undyne’s entire posture relaxed. However, she was also a little confused.  
“...You’re asking me...for advice about…girls?”   
“You’re the most out-and-proud lesbian in town! Who else was I supposed to turn to?!” Susie threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug motion. “Like yeah Ms. Alphys is bi but i’m not tryna ask my TEACHER for love advice…”  
“Alphys is bi?” Undyne felt unwanted heat rise to her cheeks, and before she could make an effort to hide it Susie noticed.   
"Oh my god," Susie said, "You like my teacher?" Undyne hesitated to answer, and Susie shook her head. "We don't have time for this. Just-tell me how to get with the ladies."  
"Um," Undyne said, "Be yourself?"  
Susie scowled. "I'm not exactly known for being the most romantic person. Quite the opposite, actually.....Uh, hey, what did you do during your high school years? Anything that could help me here??"  
Undyne thought back to that time of her life. She remembered it being a lot of sports practices, a lot of anime-watching, and absolutely no talking to girls.   
"Not really," she finally said, "Unless you want to harness the all-powerful shoujo tropes."  
“Honestly, I’d try anything if it helped me get together with Noelle.” Susie’s hand flew to her mouth. “Shit, I wasn’t supposed to reveal her name…”  
Undyne raised her eyebrows. “Noelle? As in, Noelle Holiday? As in, the mayor’s daughter?!”  
“Now you see why I need your help!” Susie said, “She’s the ultimate good girl! She’s so talented and cute and perfect and I’m just the school bully, I don’t stand a chance!”  
“Well,” Undyne said, after thinking for a moment, “Have you tried talking to her?”  
Susie looked at the floor. “Um. No...”  
“How about this,” Undyne put her hand on Susie’s shoulder, and Susie looked back up at her. “Just try initiating a conversation. Talk to her like you would a friend! When you’re done talking to her, swap numbers and invite her to go to the park with you on friday.”  
Susie thought for a moment. “Okay.”  
“Good!” Undyne smiled.  
“On one condition.”  
Undyne’s face fell. “What.”  
Susie grinned suddenly, and Undyne felt a pit grow in her stomach. “You take Alphys to the park on wednesday.” Before Undyne could protest, Susie continued. “I’m just sayin’! If it’s that easy to talk to girls, you’d have no problem demonstrating for me! Plus, I, uh, need some ideas for what to do with Noelle when I actually do take her to the park. It’s not exactly the most lively place.”  
Undyne groaned. She wasn't sure if it was her need for justice yearning for her to help the lesbian youth of her town or if she was just so tired her perceptions of reality were skewed beyond measure. “Fine. I’ll do it. Now scramble on home before I take you there in my cop car.”  
Susie nodded, and scrambled back out the window. Undyne watched her leave, and then looked at the totally usable front door that was only a few feet away.  
This was going to be interesting.


	2. Goings-On At The Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie visits the grocery store.

The next day (Or rather that same day, since Undyne took a nap at the station after her interaction with Susie and then started the workday when she woke up) Undyne was standing at her regular post in front of the hospital. She was scheduled to watch by the diner today, but she swapped with her coworker in order to be closer to the school and therefore more likely to encounter Alphys. She was so nervous that she almost missed a crime-comitting delinquent who was going half a mile per hour over the speed limit. She let them off with a warning. All her mind could think of is what she was going to say to Alphys.   
~~~  
In the meantime, Susie had woken up earlier than usual. Odd, considering she went to bed extremely late last night. She had probably gotten one hour of sleep, at most. She decided she’d make up for those lost hours in class and grabbed her bag to head out.   
Believe it or not, Susie loved walking around town in the early morning. Her problem was more with waking up. The town was quiet and empty, and it was serene. Nobody was there to gaze upon her in fear or judgement, and in turn Susie didn’t have to dish out glares to everyone who stared. She could go pretty much anywhere she wanted and she felt like she could do an endless amount of things, like climbing trees and spraying graffiti and eating pine cones and picking flowers that she would imagine braiding into Noelle’s hair.   
That was another thing she could do. Sit by the lake in the park and daydream about her crush. She would absolutely never admit it, but on days like these that’s usually what she ended up doing.   
Today, though, she decided to head to the grocery store. She had forgotten to eat breakfast and it was along the road she took to school anyway.   
Susie opened the door, and off went an elaborate Rube Goldberg machine that she couldn’t help but watch. The opened door had rung a bell, which hit a marble that ran on a track for a while only to knock down delicately placed dominoes that made a pretty picture...Susie could barely keep up with all that was going on. Was that a slide whistle? She followed the machine’s progress all the way to a counter in the back of the store, where the machine ended with one of those school pointers tapping on a service bell. A few seconds later, Sans popped out from behind the counter, grinning from ear to ear. (Or maybe that was just his usual face. Susie couldn’t tell. She wasn’t exactly sure if skeletons even had ears, either.)  
“well whaddaya know,” Sans said, gazing at the carnage that took up a few aisles of his store, “my machine actually worked! i half expected it to go wrong around the gumball machine brawl bonanza.”  
“You made that thing?” Susie said.  
“it took weeks,” Sans said, “it should’ve been a day. but I took a lot of breaks.”  
“Figures for someone as lazy as you,” She muttered.   
“anyways, thanks for helpin out,” Sans said, “i couldn’tve got that thing workin if you hadn’t walked through my door. looks like i owe you a favor.”  
Susie crossed her arms. “So all I did for you was enter your store and you’re gonna do something for me? Doesn’t exactly make sense.”  
“well, the cool cat who had me make this machine said i should do that. called it a macguffin, or something. and i like those, especially glazed, so i was like why not. and now here you are,” Sans said. “ask away. i’ll do anything you like.”  
Susie stopped for a moment in thought. Then, she smirked. “Can I have unlimited access to all the junk food in the store, completely free?”  
“almost anything,” Sans clarified, “nice try though.”  
“Damn.” Susie had to think some more. It wasn’t every day someone offered to do things for her.  
“think about things you need, i guess,” Sans suggested, “that isn’t free food. i have to keep these doors open somehow.”  
Susie’s mind drifted to all of the late slips at the bottom of her backpack. “Can you get me to school faster?” She finally said. “Usually I wouldn’t care about whether I'm on time or not, but a new policy was just put on that says if you’re late enough times you have to stay back a year, and i’m not trying to be in school longer than I have to.”  
“you’re up pretty early right now,” Sans said, “why not just walk there?”  
“I have places to be today,” Susie said, thinking of her and Undyne’s deal from yesterday. “I don’t have time to walk all the way there. Plus, the look on Ms. Alphys’ face when I get there before her will be priceless.”  
“not wanting to walk places? i can respect that,” Sans said. “just say when.”  
“I will,” Susie said, “But first, I want a snack. Where’s the school supplies aisle?”  
“empty,” Sans responded, “all we had was chalk, and onea your classmates bought it all up yesterday. said somethin about bein locked out of her house. she thanked me and i said ‘hey, proud to be of cervus!’ … ...she didnt get the joke but laughed anyway.”  
Susie didn’t get the joke either. She just left the counter to peruse the various snack aisles.


	3. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne asks Alphys on a date.

A short while later, Undyne was still standing by her post. Susie had showed up, holding an industrial size bag of twizzlers and a candy bar, and was now sat leaning against the left pillar of the hospital.   
“You know, you look kind of suspicious just sitting there,” Undyne said, glancing at Susie.  
“And you look fresh off the sushi belt,” Susie bit back. “Anyway, Alphys is coming. Try not to make a fool of yourself.”  
“What?!” Undyne whipped her head around to see Alphys’ car slowly approaching. She took in a deep breath.  
Okay Undyne, you can do this. Just stop her car, say some sweet lines, and ask her out! Easy peasy.  
Stopping her car was the easiest thing on the list. She would just take out her little cop stop sign and pull her over.  
...Except she didn’t and just jumped onto the hood of Alphys’ car instead. She landed face first.  
Alphys stopped the car, and the velocity threw her off.   
Alphys blinked twice, and then immediately got out of the car and knelt by Undyne’s side.  
“Oh my god????? Are you okay?????” She frantically asked, waving her hands aimlessly.  
Undyne prayed that nobody was driving down the intersection they were stopped in the middle of. She sat up and grabbed Alphys by the collar.  
“Go on a date with me.”  
Alphys looked nervous. “What? Um-”  
“I mean-!” Undyne let go. “If you want to! I’m not forcing you or anything like that…”  
“No no, I’d love to,” Alphys said, “Just, um. When?”  
“Oh.” Undyne blushed. “Wednesday, at the park, at lunchtime, so noon? I-is that good?”  
“I have to teach that day…” Alphys muttered, “Whatever. I’ll just get a sub. Let’s do it!”  
“Yeah!” Undyne cheered, and pumped her fist.  
“Seriously though, are you okay? I just accidentally hit you with my car,” Alphys reminded, and that was when Undyne registered the agonizing pain in her ribs.  
“You’re right,” Undyne said, “The hospital is right there. Go teach, i’ll take care of this.”  
Alphys nodded and got back into her car. Undyne moved onto the sidewalk and waved to her as she drove by.   
Once she was gone, Undyne stood up and brushed herself off. Susie walked over, stifling a giggle.   
“Nice one. Have a twizzler.” Susie held out the aforementioned snack and Undyne took one and started chewing. She noticed the candy bar wrapper in Susie’s pocket and figured she ate it while she was talking to Alphys. “According to that whole spectacle, all I need to do is get hit by her car and be extremely blunt about my feelings! Which will be difficult considering she probably can’t drive yet.” Susie grinned that unsettling grin again. “Seriously though, thanks for showing me what not to do. I’ll try to talk to her after class today and see where that gets me.”  
“Yeah, that would probably be best.” Undyne held her torso. “...Do you think i’d be okay to leave my post for a few minutes to get this treated?”  
“Minutes? More like hours. Doesn’t matter to me, i’ll be in school.” Susie ate another twizzler.   
“Right, yeah...I’ll radio Blooky about it. Uh...you should probably get to class.” Undyne took out her walkie talkie.  
“Later, skater. Good luck for wednesday.” Susie gave her another five twizzlers and a thumbs up, then walked to the left side of the hospital, away from the school. She turned the corner and Undyne heard her greet someone, then felt a wave of magic. She shrugged it off and spoke into her walkie talkie.  
~~~  
Just as Susie took her seat, she heard the door to the classroom unlock and open. She turned her head and grinned at Ms. Alphys, who dropped her lesson plan when she saw her. Papers flew everywhere. Her face was, indeed, priceless.  
“H-how did you get in here…? Th-the door was locked…” Alphys said.  
Susie held out her candy-filled hand. “Want a twizzler?”  
Susie sat in silence as Alphys prepared for the day. Eventually, the time to start class came, and students started filing in. Noelle, as usual, was early, and to Susie’s surprise, she walked over to her desk.  
“H-hey Susie,” Noelle said, hands behind her back. She shifted her arms as if she was going to move the item to the front, but then eyed the twizzlers and kept it there instead. “Oh, yo-you have something to eat already…?”  
“Yeah,” Susie said, “Want one?”   
“Su-sure!” Noelle said. Their hands brushed as Susie handed her a good amount of the licorice sticks. “Oh wow, this...is more than one…”  
“Yeah, well, I like you.” Susie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Was that too obvious?  
Noelle didn’t seem to notice, in fact, she perked up. “Oh! That’s good.” She took a small bite of one of the twizzlers, silent for a moment, then she spoke up again. “Hey, um...meet me by your locker after school lets out, o-okay? I, um, have something for you…”  
“Of course,” Susie said, “I have, uh, something for you as well….it’s a question...that I want to ask you. After school.”  
Noelle nodded. “A-after school. Thanks Susie!” She waved as she went back to her desk, and Susie waved back.  
A few seconds later, Kris sat down at the desk in front of her.  
“Sup dude,” Susie said, “Check out my spread. Take some if you’d like.”  
Kris took several handfuls of candy and stuffed it in their pockets. “I overheard your conversation with Noelle,” they said. “I’m assuming you won’t come to the dark world today?”  
“Nah, today i’m skipping out,” Susie said. “Say hi to Lancer for me, will ya? Give him a twizzler. I feel bad about leavin’ him alone but this is kinda important to me.”  
“I catch your drift.” Kris patted their pocket. “Ralsei and I will spend the day with him. I’ll share the candy.”  
“Dude, you better,” Susie said. “You took a good chunk of my bag. That shit’s industrial sized.”  
“I will.” Kris said. “I’ll make sure Lancer even gets extra.”  
“Good.” Susie ate a twizzler. She was thinking of what to say next when suddenly the bell to start class rung.  
“O-okay class,” Ms. Alphys said, “Today, I’ll start the lesson off with…”  
Susie wasn’t listening. She was already starting to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it? lovestruck? because alphys hit undyne with her car? 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂


	4. Chalkboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie secures her date with Noelle, then updates Undyne on the situation.

Susie felt herself being nudged awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kris with their elbow out, about to nudge her again.  
She grabbed their arm. “You fixin’ to lose this, buddy?”  
“Relax,” Kris said, “Class is over. I’m waking you up so you don’t miss your date.”  
“It’s NOT A DATE-”  
“Whatever. Noelle’s probably waiting for you by now.” Susie let go of their arm, and they rubbed at it. “Go get ‘er, tiger.”  
“Shut up,” Susie said. She stood up and ruffled Kris’ hair as she walked by. “Thanks, nerd.”  
Just as Kris said, Noelle was waiting by Susie’s locker. Susie awkwardly power-walked over to her.  
“Hey,” she said.  
“Hello,” Noelle responded. She looked nervous. “U-um, I got you...this….” Noelle finally took her hands out from behind her back to reveal a brown paper bag. She handed it to Susie, who opened it to find several boxes of chalk. “Kris told me that you, um…ate chalk...so I thought….” Noelle shook her head. “No, this is probably stupid. Just because they said you ate it once doesn’t mean you like it, they probably just pranked me again…”  
“Noelle,” Susie interrupted, “This is...really thoughtful? Like, you got all this just for me?”  
“W-well, yeah!” Noelle said, “I-I hope it’s not, you know, rude or anything, since I just assumed…”  
“I love it,” Susie said, “look at all these colors! And, wait, what's that on the side of the bag?”  
“Oh yeah.” Noelle took a small chalkboard out of the bag. “I-I figured, eating chalk is pretty bad, so I might as well give you a-an alternate use for all of it?” Noelle took a red piece of chalk and drew a heart on the board. “Like, like this, see? May-maybe you can use it to draw...instead of ...eating it..”  
Susie put her hand on Noelle’s shoulder. “You are so cute.”  
Noelle’s face went red. “Wha-what?”  
“I mean,” Susie said, blushing, “Meet me. At the park. On, uh, on friday. Be there. Or, yknow. Don’t...if you don’t wanna…”  
“I’ll totally go,” Noelle said, “I might be late, because I have track that day, but, um, I’ll definitely show up! If I don’t, assume I died or something.”  
“If you do die, let me know so I can kill the person who killed you,” Susie said.   
Noelle chuckled. “That makes no sense...I’ll be sure to communicate with you through the spirit world, I guess.”  
“Yeah,” Susie said. The two stood in awkward silence for a bit.  
“So, um,” Noelle said, “Is there anything else, o-or-”  
She was interrupted by Susie suddenly pulling her in for a hug. She hugged back, albeit a little confused.  
Susie pulled back just enough to look Noelle in the eyes. “Thanks for the chalk,” She said. When Noelle just stared at her, she pulled back fully. “O-oh, was that too sudden? Sorry, I-”  
Now it was Susie’s turn to get interrupted. She looked over to see Noelle hugging her side. She smiled, looked away, and pulled her closer with her arm.   
From where she was standing, the supply closet was in view. Kris was about to enter. Before they did so, they looked back, saw the two of them, and gave her a thumbs up. Susie gave a thumbs up back. Kris nodded and entered the closet, door slamming shut behind them.  
Noelle pulled away. “Okay, I’ll let you go now. See you on friday!”  
“See you friday,” Susie responded. She did finger guns.  
Noelle did finger guns back and then walked away.  
Susie had a lovestruck smile as she watched her go.  
~~~  
“um…….undyne……” Napstablook said, staring out the window.  
“Yeah?” Undyne responded, looking up from the day’s police report.  
“there’s…..a girl outside…….”  
Undyne got up and peeked out the window. Susie waved at her.  
Undyne opened the door. “Why are you here again.” It was more of a statement than a question.  
Susie let herself into the station and sat down in one of the chairs in the front room. The way she spread herself out, however, had her taking up the space of two. “I figured i’d keep you updated on the whole Noelle situation. We’re in this together now, I guess, so...want the rundown?”  
Napstablook looked back and forth between the two of them. “um…...what’s going on…..”  
“I’ll explain later, Blooky,” Undyne said, “Can you patrol the town real quick, make sure nobody’s getting up to trouble?”  
“but….this is the most troublesome person in town…” Napstablook said.   
Susie shot them a glare. “So? Not everyone’s an angel. Scram.”  
“oh….okay...sorry for bothering you……” Napstablook floated out the door.  
Undyne turned her now scowling gaze to Susie.  
“What?” She said in response, “That always works to get people away from me on the rare times that they’re around.”  
“That might be true, but that’s my coworker,” Undyne gestured at the door, “There is nothing threatening about them.”  
“Whatever,” Susie said, “I’m not here to discuss your lame ghost coworker. I’m here to spill the tea about my love life!”  
“And you’re doing so to a policewoman who would arrest you literally any other time,” Undyne deadpanned.  
Susie rested her elbows on her knees and pointed to Undyne. “Look, this entire situation is super weird. I’ve already accepted it because stranger things have happened to me.”   
Undyne had to wonder what kind of shenanigans this kid was getting up to, if this wasn’t the strangest thing she’d experienced, but she didn’t get to think on it too long since Susie started talking.  
“So, turns out SHE wanted to talk to ME before school started,like good thing I got there early, right? We agreed to meet by my locker and when we did she gave me a bag of chalk-don’t look at me like that, it’s a long story-and I asked her out. Very awkwardly. But she agreed! And then we hugged, also very awkwardly. But like, I’m gonna treasure that hug forever man.”  
Undyne just looked at her, speechless.  
“Anyway,” Susie concluded,” That’s the most successful i’ve been with a girl in like, all my life.”  
She stood up and started walking towards the door. “I’ll come back if I need anything else.”  
“Alright,” Undyne said, “Be safe out there.”  
“Sure thing, copper,” Susie said.   
“Wait, before you go,” Undyne said suddenly.  
Susie, at the door, turned around. “Huh?”  
“You…did clarify that it was supposed to be a date and not just hanging out, right?”  
The look on Susie’s face told Undyne all she needed to know. She shook her head as Susie rushed out the door.  
A beat of silence passed. Then, someone knocked on the door. Undyne sighed and walked over to open it. “How are you back alread-oh.”  
Instead of Susie coming back to tell her a forgotten detail, Alphys was standing in front of the door, looking timid and fiddling with the hood of her jacket.  
“I, uh,” She started, “I never got your number.”


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets Alphys' number, and they have a little chat after the workday is done.

“Huh?” Undyne stood at the door, dumbfounded, staring at the short lizard in front of her.  
“I-I mean! If you want to meet me, you know, a-at the park, then, um, we need a way to communicate.” Alphys pulled at her hoodie strings, and the hood bunched up. “A-and I feel like...like, calling 911 every time I want t-to talk to you is um, kind of a bad idea.” She reached up and reset the hood’s shape, avoiding Undyne’s gaze.  
“It certainly would be,” Undyne said, “I’m glad you came here to ask me.”  
“Y-you are?” Alphys said, looking back up at her. Undyne gave her a snaggle toothed smile and Alphys showed her buck teeth in return.   
“So, um. Give me your phone.” Undyne held out her hand.  
“O-oh, right.” Alphys fumbled for a second, then got her phone out of her bag. “H-here you go, um, don’t mind the-”  
“Is that a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie charm?!” Undyne swiped the phone from Alphys’ hand and inspected the charm, being almost entranced by it.  
“Y-yeah…” Alphys said, “I-I liked the second one much better, honestly, b-but the mall only carries charms from the first...a-and this series means so much to me, I-I just had to…”  
“Dude, I LOVE Mew Mew Kissy Cutie,” Undyne said, “It remains one of my favorites to this day, and that says a lot since I discovered it in high school!”  
“You too?” Alphys said. “It was super revolutionary back then!”  
“Yeah! I still can’t believe they were able to air the relationship between the leads without backlash.”  
“Oh no, there was backlash,” Alphys said, “Tons of it. If you were on the forums, you would see complaints every day. I’m so glad the network stood it’s ground though, i-it really helped me discover who I am.”  
“Same,” Undyne said. She looked back to the charm some more. “Say, how did you attach this?  
“Headphone jack,” Alphys said, “I will never forgive modern phones for taking away the charm hole.”  
“Right? That was the BEST part of cell phones! Why’d they take it away?”  
“Um, a-as much as I want to keep discussing cell phone charms, as they are a very important and relevant cultural topic, I-I still need your number…” Alphys pointed to the phone in Undyne’s hand, bringing her back to earth.  
“Right. Sorry about that.” Undyne turned the phone to Alphys so she could unlock it and then put her number in Alphys’ phone under a new contact. She also took the time to put Alphys’ contact in her own phone as well.  
“No problem,” Alphys said as Undyne handed her phone back, “It’s good to know we have something in common!”  
The two women exchanged goodbyes and Undyne watched her leave the police station.  
“you know…….i think you two would be cute together…..” a spectral voice suddenly said from beside Undyne, making her jump.  
“Jesus, Napstablook, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Undyne readjusted her hat. “Did you find anything out on your patrol?”  
“no……..the town is as peaceful as usual…..” Napstablook floated over to the blinds and shut them. “the most trouble i ran into was that lizard girl…….i had to chase her out of a dumpster…..”  
“Why was she in a dumpster?” Undyne said, sitting down at her desk to start on the day’s police report.  
“she said something about buried treasure…..i think she was just bored….”  
Undyne shook her head and focused on the report in front of her. If she actually got this done, she would get to go home today, and would avoid any late-night encounters with local delinquency in the same vein as what happened last night.  
One finished police report later, Undyne gathered up all the messy papers, hit them against the desk to neaten them out, and stapled the corner. On her way out of the station, she said goodbye to Napstablook and put the report in the mailbox to be delivered to her supervisor.   
Once she got home, Undyne changed into casual clothes and let her hair out of the ponytail it has previously been in.  
Just as she was settling down on her piano bench getting ready to practice, her phone went off. She picked it up to see a message from Alphys.  
<(hey!!! this is alphys. just making sure you put the right number!)  
<(it would suck if you didnt and im talking to a stranger tho lmao ovo;)  
Undyne smiled and typed out a response.  
(nah it’s me, undyne. you’re a cool gal, i wouldn’t gyp you like that!!!!!)>  
<(oh, good. i always kinda fear the worst lmfaooo but its okay! since it really is you.)  
<(um, i should probably stop bothering you now!)  
(NO!!!!!!!!)>  
Whoops. That might’ve came on too strong. Since you can’t unsend text messages, Undyne quickly got typing another one for clarification.  
(I mean!!!! I’m totally free right now, we can chat for as long as you like!!!!!)>  
<(oh! in that case, um, do you wanna talk about anything specific?)  
<(truthfully i have to be grading my student’s assignments right now but i can text while i work)  
(oh yeah, you teach at the school, right? how are those little squirts treatin ya????)>  
<(i regret my teaching degree every day! ^v^ i’m totally not cut out for this…)  
<(the students themselves are exactly as you’d expect a bunch of high schoolers to be. the chalk regularly goes missing, during group projects friends just gather into their cliques and gossip instead of working, and susie is just a case all her own >.<)  
(you mean the purple lizard girl? she’s been giving me tons of trouble too)>  
<(oh gosh, really? what kind???)  
Undyne was not about to spill the beans to her crush that she was consulting a delinquent high school student to get help with her love life in a mutual agreement of lesbian solidarity. Instead, she just gave a vague answer.  
(you do NOT wanna know…she’s quite the handful)>  
<(you’re tellin me!!! >.<; although, she’s mellowed out a lot since she started hanging around the dreemur kid….)  
(asgore’s child? the human? how so?)>  
<(she’s a lot more social around them, i think they’re friends…? a few weeks ago i sent the two of them to get some chalk from the supply closet and they’ve been almost inseparable ever since. weird… >.>)  
(now that you mention it, she has been keeping out of trouble a lot more as of late)>  
Disregarding the events of the past few days, the statement was true. Ever since Susie and Kris had started hanging out, she seemed to mellow out and become almost nicer. She still snarled at strangers, but hang time with the human melted her cold exterior in an instant. It had even gotten to the point that she was willing to let her guard down around a certain deer monster she was fond of.  
Friendship was one hell of a thing. Speaking of friends, Undyne focused her attention back to the text conversation, just in time to see Alphys had sent another message.  
<(too true!! i just wish the whole friendship thing affected her grades =m=;)  
(lol that would be a dream come true huh)>  
(you should probably get grading, i don’t wanna hold you back)>  
<(aw, dont worry about it! talking to you is a dream come true, really)  
<(plus, these grades aren’t due in until next week. I have tons of time!)  
(no, you should really work on your stuff. jobs are important!!!!!)>  
(hey, call me when you finish!!!!!! i wanna ask your opinions on certain arcs of mmkc!!!)>  
<(ok, i will! be warned, though, i stick to my beliefs like gorilla glue!)  
<(seriously though i’m going to go grade now. chat with ya later, fishy friend! ♡♡♡♡)  
With that last message, Undyne put her phone face down on the piano, finally starting to practice with a smile on her face. The day ended to the sound of a beautiful romantic piece from Undyne’s open window.


	6. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up the day before Alphys and Undyne's date. Susie gains a buddy.

Susie woke up. She stretched, but froze when she felt the sun on her face. A check of the time revealed that she would be late for school if she didn’t get going.  
By the time she was ready to go, it was cutting dangerously close. She ran out the door, backpack hanging off of one shoulder. She thought over her options of getting there fast, until she was jolted out of her thoughts by running directly into someone and falling backwards.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going,” She snarled, rubbing her snout.   
“that’s no way to treat an s buddy,” the person said. Opening her eyes, she saw the owner of the grocery store, gathering his scattered bones back off the sidewalk.   
“..S buddy?” Scowling, she watched him pick up his head. He put it back between his shoulders, and turned it around a few times as if he were screwing it back on.  
“your name is susie, right? i’m sans. sans the skeleton. both of our names start with s. s buddies.”  
“I don’t have time for this, i’m about to be late! Shove it before I make you.”  
“yikes kiddo. you’d better scramble. let me give you a hand.”  
He offered a hand to help her up. Susie looked at him suspiciously, but took his offer. He pulled her up, winked, and then she was blinded by a flash of light. When she could see again, she realized she was just outside the classroom door. She burst in seconds before the warning bell rung.  
“S-susie! You’re on time for once!” Alphys said. “Well, besides yesterday. Take your seat.”  
Susie nodded at her and trudged to her seat at the back, not registering the skeletal hand still grasped in her own.  
“Hey,” Kris said to her as she sat down and put her hands in her pockets. “I gave everyone the twizzlers.”  
“Cool, how’d they like them?”   
“Lancer thought it was delicious and ate it like it was spaghetti. Ralsei, on the other hand, treated it like the most precious thing in the world.”  
Susie had to suppress a chuckle. “Seriously?”  
“No kidding, he put one in a display case. He even labelled it with an engraved plaque.” The two of them laughed for a bit, then Kris went on, “He only saved the first one, though. The rest he ate, and said he really liked the cherry flavor.”  
“Man, all this twizzler talk is making me hungry.” She felt around in her pocket for some of the twizzlers she had stashed there for easy snacking. Instead, she pulled out the skeletal hand, now grasping a note.   
The two stared in dumbfounded silence.  
“That isn’t twizzlers, Susie.”  
“I can see that. I swear I had put some in my pocket to munch on…”  
“What does the note say?”  
Susie shrugged, then wrangled it out of the hand’s grasp and unfolded it.  
Scribbled out in handwriting eerily similar to a font she liked to make fun of, the note read: “mean girls don’t get snacks. i’ll give them back if you apologize. with money. buy back your twizzlers as an apology for bumping into me and being rude about it. also, please bring back my hand. lovingly signed, your s buddy.”  
“Well?” Kris tried to peer over the edge to read with no luck.  
Grumbling, she crumpled the note into a ball. “It doesn’t matter. Hey, duck.” She wound up,then threw it at the back of Berdly’s head. She pocketed the skeleton hand.  
“As much as I despise Berdly, aren’t you going to get in trouble for that? Alphys is right there.”  
“Nah. Little Miss Anime up there doesn’t have a spine. Even if she did, she won’t be here tomorrow to monitor my detention.” Susie leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms behind her head, putting her feet up.  
Kris looked skeptical. “How do you know that?”  
“Trust me on this one, dude. I know people.”  
At that time, Alphys started class. Susie tried to pay attention, but the endless droning of the lecture put her right back to sleep.   
The dismissal bell did nothing to rouse her from her slumber but the gentle hand shaking her shoulder certainly did.   
“...Susie?” Noelle came into view as Susie woke up from her slumber. Upon seeing her, she immediately sat up and tried to act cool.  
“Heya, Noelle,” she said. “What, uh, what’s up?”  
“I was wondering if, um, yo-you’d like to maybe watch my track practice on friday…? So that we can just go to our date immediately afterwards, and you won’t have to wait.”  
“Yeah, that sounds great! Uh, also, give me your number. So we can text each other about it.”  
Noelle suddenly looked sheepish. “Um, Kris actually gave me your number the other day, i’ve just been too shy to call it...but here’s my number, you know, to make it fair.” Noelle wrote her phone number down on a slip of paper, signed it with a heart, and handed it to Susie.  
“Thanks..” Susie mumbled, staring at the heart.   
“No problem! Cya later, Suz.” With that, Noelle walked away.  
Susie kept staring at the heart for a moment. Then she realized it was the end of the day and grabbed her backpack to scramble home.  
~~~  
Hours.  
Undyne had been standing here for hours. Not one car had passed her by the entire time.  
Boredom was starting to eat away at her, but her inner call to justice was just too strong, spearing her like….like….  
...Alright, who was she kidding. Standing here for hours was exhausting. Even she was getting impatient. The worst part was, she couldn’t even text Alphys because she was busy teaching.  
So imagine her relief when she heard her voice calling out to her.   
“U-um, Undyne? Wha-what are you doing?”  
“Alphys!” She turned to her, and those yellow scales were more beautiful than the light of the shining sun. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you today.”  
“R-really? Why?”  
“Because I’ve been standing here doing nothing for hours on end! You being here gives me an excuse to do something other than watching an empty road.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Wait, no, that’s not the only reason that i’m glad you’re here! Uh, you, I, uh……YOU LOOK LIKE THE SUN!”  
“...What?”  
“Um. That sounded a lot better in my head.” Undyne shook her head. “Whatever. I’m just glad something’s finally happening!” Undyne pulled Alphys into a tight squeeze.  
“U-um,” Alphys said, hugging back, “D-did you consider the reason nobody is driving by you is the, uh, th-the long lines of police tape blocking off this road?”  
Undyne’s eyes snapped open. She looked to the empty road, then finally registered the copious amounts of police tape blocking it all off.  
“...Oh.”  
Alphys chuckled, then somehow managed to wiggle out of Undyne’s iron grasp. “It’s alright. I wouldn’t have noticed it e-either in your shoes.” She grabbed her hands, bringing Undyne’s attention back to her. “Um, I have to go grade assignments now, B-but i’m looking forward to tomorrow! See ya then…!”  
Alphys hesitated, then quickly kissed Undyne on the cheek and ran off. She tripped halfway down the road, but quickly recovered, and with that she was gone.  
Undyne stood holding her cheek,blushing and dumbstruck. She was looking forward to the date tomorrow.  
Wait, tomorrow?  
Undyne rushed back to the station to finish off her shift. She had completely forgotten to pick out what to wear!


	7. Alphyne Date Pt 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne kick off their date.

Rather than planning her wardrobe for the day out the night before like she wanted to, Undyne had gotten distracted by a new episode of one of her current favorite anime coming out. She realized she was criminally behind on it, and spent the entire evening catching up and then rewatching some older episodes just for fun.  
The morning of the date, she woke up two hours before she had to be there.   
Taking it as a challenge, she sped through her morning routine in near-record time to leave her as much time as possible to pick out an outfit. Even with her efforts, though, she only came up with one hour before she had to be there, and considering she needed to walk all the way to the park, that didn’t leave her much time to fuss over her outfit.  
Picking the first items out of her closet and dresser, she threw on a white turtleneck sweater, black leggings, chunky boots, and she topped it off with a faux-leather jacket.  
Rushing out of the house, she got approximately three feet before realizing she left her phone behind. She spent a few minutes rushing back inside and looking for it, and by the time it was in her hands she rushed out the door at mach speed.  
After taking several shortcuts to get there faster, Undyne arrived 15 minutes late to find Alphys nervously sitting at one of the tables. She ran over to her and sat down so fast she nearly broke the seat.  
“U-undyne?” Alphys said, looking over at the commotion. “Oh, th-thank god….I thou-thought you...you weren’t coming…”   
“Of course I was coming! I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” Undyne said, “I just came across some obstacles, is all.”  
“W-well, I’m glad you could make it!!!” Alphys smiled. “You’re here, that’s all that matters to me.”  
Undyne nodded. She looked at what Alphys was wearing: a simple sleeveless polka-dot dress.  
“Your dress is pretty,” she commented.  
“Oh, um, th-thank you,” Alphys responded. “I-it’s the nicest thing I own, heh. Your outfit is cute too!! If, um, a bit unconventional, with the jacket over the sweater and all.”  
“Heh, thanks,” Undyne said. “I kinda just threw it together in my rush to get here on time.”   
~~~  
In the bushes, Susie prepared her binoculars. Looking into them, she scanned the park until she found her targets sitting at the tables.   
Breaking into a cop’s house and getting her number directly from her phone wasn’t the best idea Susie’s ever had, but she needed to do it in order for this to work. Did she seriously go through all that trouble just for a minor prank that would take a total of less than a minute to execute? Maybe. She almost got caught, but Undyne was in such a rush she barely took notice, if at all.   
Unraveling the slip of paper, she put the number in her contacts under “fish face”. Heh.  
Looking back through her binoculars rewarded her with the sight of Undyne and Alphys making polite small talk. Lame. Awkward chatter was exactly what she wanted to avoid with Noelle.  
So she decided to spice things up a bit. The leaves and sticks in her hair were starting to irritate her, so she brushed her bangs out of the way to help herself focus.  
She opened a new text conversation with Undyne and sent her an audio file titled “forthedate.mp3”.  
Once the message went through, she grinned and focused her eyes back to her binoculars. Now all she had to do was watch and wait.  
~~~  
Just as the conversation died down, Undyne’s phone went off.   
“Huh?”  
“Oh, uh…” Undyne got her phone out of her pocket and opened the notification. She noted the chalk dust on her phone case that wasn’t there before.  
It was a text message from an unknown number. Only one message was sent, containing nothing but an audio file.  
“For the date?” Alphys reads over her shoulder. They look each other in the eyes. “....Should we listen?”  
“...Might as well.” Undyne opens the file. It’s a song. Guitar strums start to play and it sounds nice, but then the lyrics kick in and Undyne feels a familiar pit grow in her stomach. 

Everybody screamed   
When I kissed the teacher  
And they must have thought they dreamed   
When I kissed the teacher  
All my friends at school  
They had never seen the teacher blush, she looked like a fool  
Nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise

“Oh, ABBA,” Alphys said, clearly not noticing Undyne’s darkening face. “This is the version of the song from the movie. Heh, reminds me of my awkward teen years.”  
“Yeah, same,” Undyne said, “Teachers are really easy to get crushes on.”   
Alphys giggled, a blush creeping onto her face. “I suppose so. I get the same thing with cops.” The statement was accompanied by a playful wink.  
The song continued to play as the two women sat. Alphys bobbed her head to the beat and hummed along, while Undyne silently swore that whoever sent her that audio file was going to get an extra few parking tickets over the next few days, once she figured out who it was.  
The two of them watched the wind rustle the trees for a few minutes. The chill in the air was evident. Alphys shivered, and upon noticing Undyne immediately took off her jacket.   
Undyne smiled at Alphys as she wrapped it around her shoulders. Alphys pulled it closer to herself and smiled back.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“No prob! Anything for a cutie like you.” Undyne winked and finger gunned at her, earning another giggle. Undyne could certainly get used to that sound.  
“S-speaking of cuties, did-didn’t you say you wanted to discuss some Mew Mew theories?” Alphys slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and pulled up a document on her phone. “Be-because I have a lot of them.”  
“Fire away!” Undyne said, grabbing her free hand. “We’re in this together! What’ve you got?”  
Once she got over the shock of Undyne holding her hand so suddenly, she broke into a confident grin and started reading off her phone.   
“First of all, the ever-popular theory that certain episodes take place in alternate universes….”


	8. Alphyne Date Pt 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing anime, Undyne introduces some old friends to Alphys, then walks her home.

The date was in full swing. During the discussion of MMKC theories, Alphys and Undyne had shifted so now they were sitting right up against each other. Now, they were watching AMVs and commenting on all the songs and effects used.   
“This one might just be my favorite!” Undyne said as the video ended.  
“This is the fifteenth Every Time We Touch MMKC tribute we’ve watched,” Alphys said, “Personally I liked the first few better. They used the effects more…..effectively.”  
“Well, let’s see another one!” Undyne reached for the phone, but Alphys pulled back.  
“As much as I’d like to, I’ve already had Cascada stuck in my head since 2005. I’d rather not add to that right now.”   
“Fair.”   
Undyne watched as Alphys closed the youtube app and shut off her phone. Undyne pretended to yawn and put her arm around her shoulders. Alphys started laughing.  
“Wh-what?” Undyne said.  
“That is the cheesiest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Alphys said, beaming. “I...I never thought i’d ever be on the receiving end of one of those.”  
“Well gosh, now I have to be even MORE cheesy and romantic!” Undyne leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then pulled her into her lap and held her tight. Alphys was blushing and smiling the whole time.  
“Hey,” Alphys said, suddenly distracted,“This is a really nice jacket. It’s been keeping my body temperature regular even as it’s getting colder.”  
“You sure that’s not because of all your blushing?” Undyne said. “I’m joking. But yeah, I got it specifically for that reason. Cold is bad for peeps like us.”  
“Is it made of a special material or something? Regular leather is never this cozy…” Alphys looked at her sleeve, inspecting the fabric.  
“It is! I’m not sure exactly what, but whatever it was, it sure made the price steeper. Being a cop has its benefits in that aspect.”  
“Being a teacher is the opposite in many ways,” Alphys said. “I wish I could afford something like this.”  
“You can keep it.” It slipped out, but Undyne meant it.  
“Huh?” Alphys looked up at her, eyes wide.  
“If you like it that much, then keep it.” Undyne shifted in her seat. “I can just buy another one, it’s no problem.”  
“Are-are you serious?!” Alphys said? “Shou-should I repay you?”  
“Nope! No need. I want you to have it.”  
“I...I don’t know what to say….” Alphys looked at the jacket, then back up to Undyne.  
“No problem, nerd,” She said, and then leaned forward to kiss alphys on the cheek again.   
“Hey, Captain!” A familiar voice called to her as her kissing Alphys devolved into her blowing raspberries on her cheek. “It’s us!”  
“Huh?” She looked up, prompting Alphys to as well, and her face lit up when she saw them. “01! 02! Sup, guys, it’s been a while!” She placed Alphys on the seat and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to them.  
“H-huh? Um, Undyne, what are you doing…?”  
“You’ve gotta meet these guys, trust me!” Undyne stopped in front of the two monsters.  
“Who’s this, Captain?” The monster on the left with bunny-like features said.  
“This is the woman I’m dating, Alphys,” She said, presenting her. “And these are my friends from high school, 01 and 02. Um, the numbers and the captain thing is an inside joke from the football team…..Bunny monster is 01, dragon monster is 02.”  
“...We met on the football team, but our friendship really took off when we saw each other in the GSA,” 02 said. “Glad to see you’ve finally found a date, captain.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Alphys said, shanking both of their hands in turn. “I love your helmets.”  
“Thanks! We’re totally stoked for the ren faire next week, so we’re gonna be wearing them until then! Right, 02?”  
“...Yes.”   
“Hey, maybe we can all go together!” Undyne said. “We can all dress up as knights and Alphys can be the princess!”  
“Oh my,” Alphys said, blushing, “I-I don’t know about a p-princess, but I have always wanted to go to a renaissance faire.”  
“Well now we totally have to take you, dude!” 01 said. “I’ll have Undyne make a group chat and we can plan from there!”  
“Hey, yeah! That would be so much fun, you guys!” Undyne pulled the other three in for a side-arm hug.   
“...It was nice seeing you again, Captain.” 02 said. “But my boyfriend and I have to go home now, as it is getting late. Farewell.”  
The group exchanged goodbyes and then 01 and 02 took their leave. Alphys and Undyne remained.   
Leaves rustled. Undyne looked at the source of the sound. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, aside from a flash of deep purple being visible through a clearing in a bush briefly before it moved away.  
“02 was right, it is getting late,” Alphys finally said. “I-I still have to clean my apartment…”  
“That’s alright. I’ll walk you there,” Undyne said. She took her hand and the two started their stroll to the apartments.  
As they turned a corner, Alpys spoke up.   
“I-I…thank you for taking me on this date, Undyne. I never really thought I would get to go on one.”  
“Really? Someone as cute as you?”  
“Y-yeah! I nev-never got asked out in high school, and this town is so small...I never thought I’d meet someone in-interested unless I moved or something. You proved my anxieties wrong.” They stopped in front of the apartment building. Alphys went up two of the stairs, then turned around.  
“Thank you.” She leaned forward and gave her a short kiss. Undyne barely had time to kiss back before she pulled away.  
“...We should totally do this again sometime,” Undyne said, standing stock still from the shock of the sudden kiss.  
“We should. I’ll text you soon, bye!” Alphys waved and went inside the apartment. Undyne blinked a few times, but snapped out of her daze when she heard keys jingling a building over.  
She turned her head toward the sound to see Susie opening the door to her own apartment building. She saw her, and gave her a thumbs up. Undyne smiled and shook her head.   
What a mad day.


	9. Suselle Date Pt 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's friday, and Susie and Noelle start off their date by heading to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans was only supposed to appear once but i liked writing him and susie's dynamic so much i brought him back twice, oops. also the dynamic is improved with noelle here. lesbian ally sans undertale

On thursday, Alphys was back in class looking brighter than ever. Susie smiled to herself at her efforts.   
After school she was stopped by Undyne on the street.  
“How’d it go?” Susie said, knowing full well how it went.  
Undyne was beaming. “It went great! Who knew a punk like you could help me out like this?” She ruffled her hair. “Good luck tomorrow, kiddo. I believe in you!”   
“Heh, thanks.” Susie brushed her hair back into her eyes and headed home.  
Life was relatively uneventful until after school the next day. Going on autopilot, Susie was about to bring her bag home. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Noelle at her locker.  
“Hey,” she called. Noelle noticed her only then.  
“Oh, Susie!” She finished packing some things into her duffel bag and shut her locker. “Are you ready for...gosh, I can’t believe I’m actually getting to say this…Are you ready for our date?”   
“Hell yeah! Here, let me get that for you.” Susie took her backpack, leaving her carrying only the duffel bag. The two of them started making their way to the track behind the school.  
“Thank you.”  
“No prob. So, do I just set this up on the bleachers somewhere?”  
“Yeah! Just, um, sit somewhere close. I wanna be able to see you while I’m running.”  
“Gotcha. I’ll be in the first row cheering you on!”  
Noelle chuckled. “Susie, this is just practice.”  
“Yeah, well I bet you run better than everyone else there. I’ve seen you run before, you’re great at it!”  
“Aw shucks, I’m not that good…”  
“You’re better at running than Jockington.”  
“Jockington doesn’t have legs!”  
“Exactly!”   
By the time they reached the locker room door, Noelle was laughing. She took a few breaths to calm herself down.  
“Okay, I need to change now. See you after practice, Susie!”  
“See ya.”  
Noelle went into the locker room, and Susie split off to go find a seat.   
Flanked by the school, the bleachers faced the track and all of the trees that surrounded it. Through some of the thinner concentrations of trees, Susie could see the brick of the apartment buildings peeking in. She took in the sight for a bit before setting her stuff down and taking a seat.  
Reaching into her pocket for her phone, she found the same skeleton’s hand she had in her pocket since tuesday.   
“Shit…” she muttered, “I didn’t mean to keep it this long.” She shoved it back in her pocket and took her phone out instead, settling to bring it back later that day.  
She checked the time, then played games on her phone until the practice started.  
Noelle jogged out onto the field. Susie called out to her and waved. Noelle waved back, but then her coach called everyone and she had to focus.   
~~~~~~~~  
Once practice was over, Susie gathered up all of her and Noelle’s stuff and ran down the bleachers to meet Noelle where she was stretching on the field.   
“Heya, Noe!” Susie called, getting her attention. “You were great today!”  
“Thanks!” Noelle got up and walked over to meet Susie in the middle.  
Susie handed her her water bottle, which she promptly started drinking out of. “Also, uh, you….I like the uniform. Looks mighty swell on you.”   
Noelle snrked, almost choking on her water. “Mighty swell? I didn’t know we were bringing the 50’s back.”   
Susie shifted her weight. “Shut up, I-I’m bad with compliments. Don’t patronize me.”  
“It was fine, Susie.” Noelle put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You know, you’d make a pretty good greaser.  
“Ya think?” Susie imagined it: her in a white t-shirt, jeans, and the trademark leather jacket, capped off by some cool shades. “Yeah, that would be cool. Only if you wear a poodle skirt to match, though.”  
“Looks like we have our halloween costumes this year, then,” Noelle said. She capped her water bottle and picked up her duffel bag. “So, um...where to next?”  
“Oh, right.” Susie took the skeleton’s hand out of her pocket, causing Noelle to jump back. “I gotta return this to its owner.”  
“W-where did you get that…?” Noelle asked.  
“Relax, I’m just borrowing it.” She put it back. “You’ll see soon.” She held out her hand and together they cut through the grove of trees.  
Once they hit sidewalk, the two stopped. Susie rummaged around her bag.  
“What are you looking for?” Noelle quirked her head.  
“My wallet…” Susie said, still looking. “I swear I packed it…”  
“Oh, we’re going shopping? In that case, I’ll cover it!”  
Susie stopped and looked up at her. “....What?”  
“Yeah! It’s not a problem, really.”  
Susie stared at her for a few more seconds, then slowly zipped her bag back up. “.....Cool. Let’s go.” Taking her hand once more, Susie led the two of them to the grocery store.  
They entered, yet instead of hearing the usual bell, several loud honks were heard. Susie looked up to see a row of clown noses, all shoddily duct-taped to either side where the door would open to.  
“Of course,” she muttered.  
“hey, i’m coming,” said a familiar voice from the back. Soon, Sans popped up in front of them.  
Susie held out his hand, and he grinned. (At least, she thought he did? Why did his face always have to be the same expression.)  
“ayyyy, s buddy, you brought it back! in the meantime i had to pester my bro for a replacement.” He took his hands out of his pockets, and one of them was visibly longer and differently structured than the one on his other arm and the one is Susie’s hand. He popped the elongated hand off, swiped his hand out of hers, and reattached it like it was nothing.   
After his hand was on and stable, he turned to Noelle. “good afternoon, ms. holiday.”  
“Hello Sans,” she greeted, “You know you can just call me Noelle. Ms. Holiday makes me sound like my mom.”  
“no, your mom would be mrs. holiday. unless something happened?” His demeanor almost got serious. Almost.  
Noelle waved her arms. “No, no, besides being in the hospital dad is fine. What even gave you that idea?”  
“eh.” Sans shrugged. “i’m sorta familiar with the topic of divorce.”  
“Oh,” Noelle said, ears drooping, “Mr. Sans, I’m so sorry...I didn’t know you were divorced…”  
“oh, no,” Sans said with a wave of his hand, “it’s just, some close friends of mine have been through that whole song and dance. or, wait, was it in this one?”  
Susie and Noelle shared a confused look.  
Sans shook his head. “no, wait, yeah. this one too. man, all these ‘lines get confusing after a while.”  
“Lines? What is this, a fisherman’s hut?” Susie said. “Unless you mean pickup lines. In which case, save it. We’re both too young for you AND taken.”  
Susie took Noelle’s hand, and she gasped.  
“Wait, li-like ...officially? Um, already?”  
“Oh, sorry, did I….” Susie let go of her hand. “Sor-sorry, I just assumed, since you agreed to this and all…”  
“No no, I’m fine with it!” Noelle took her hand back. “I just...didn’t expect us to use the whole…’official’ label so suddenly....”  
“We don’t...have to if you don’t wanna…” Susie said.  
“ah, young love,” Sans said, closing his eyes. “i remember my first date.”  
“Really?” Noelle said.  
“nope.” Sans opened his eyes again. “unless you count television and bottles of ketchup.”  
“Heh, loser.” Susie said.  
“Susie…! Don’t be rude to him!” Noelle scolded.  
“nah, hand-stealer’s right. i tend to lose most of the games i take part in. mostly because i don’t try, but the technicalities are so tedious.so, ms, mayor’s daughter and her date-”  
“Please, just call me Noelle.”  
“but you called me mister sans.”  
“Because you’re older than me, and the owner of this establishment!”  
“and your mom owns the town, so you’re higher on the hierarchy.”  
“I just- the formality is weird, is all.”  
“whatever ya say, mayor’s daughter. so, what can i get you two?”  
“W-well we, um-”  
“Snacks,” Susie interrupted. “Lots and lots of snacks. Like, picnic grade.”  
“hmm. snack food, huh? i think i have what you need. check the snack foods aisle.”  
“Thanks,” Susie said dryly, “Not like we could’ve drawn that conclusion ourselves.”  
“no prob,” Sans said, and with that, he was gone. Susie just sighed and pulled Noelle along into the snack aisle.  
~~~  
When they finally reached the counter, they had a shopping cart full of goodies.  
“wow,” Sans said with a low whistle, “that…is a lot of food. i know the stuff is good for you youngster’s growth, but this seems a bit overboard.”  
“Oh please, most of this is the grocery shopping for my house next week,” Noelle said. “I get the feeling that mom’s going to be busy again.” Noelle started unloading the groceries to one side of the counter, while Susie took it upon herself to unload the snacks to the other. “Say, could you hold onto these for me? I’ll pick them up tomorrow. We have somewhere to go after this.”  
“no prob. you’ll pay for them then, in this case,” Sans said, taking the groceries into a back room that the girls were sure wasn’t there before. When everything was in its place, Sans returned and started scanning in the snacks.   
“so, who’s paying now?”  
“Well, I was gonna but I forgot my wallet…” Susie mumbled.  
“Not to worry! I got it!” Noelle started rummaging through her bookbag.  
“gonna pay with your mother’s card?” Sans asked, scanning the last of the items.  
“Nope!” Noelle produced her wallet from her bag. “I’m using my allowance! I worked hard to earn it, after all.”  
“jeez, kid, you….” Sans looked at Susie. “how’d ya manage to catch one as good-natured as this?”  
“Shut up,” Susie said, face darkening.  
“opposites attract, they say.” Sans took the payment and bagged their items. “all set. have a nice date, girls.”  
“Thank you!” Noelle said. “See you tomorrow!”  
“see ya.”  
After that, the girls took their bags and started their trek towards the park.


	10. Suselle Date Pt 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Noelle arrive at the park and commence their date.

“....and that’s the story of the time I single-handedly stopped a giant roach colony from terrorizing a smaller-yet-still-larger-than-usual rat colony on the moon.”  
“Wow, really?”  
“Nah. I read that shit in a comic book.” Susie plunked her snacks on the park table. “Anyway, we’re here.”   
Noelle followed suit, and took out a bag of chips to split between the two of them. They sat on opposite sides of the table from each other.  
“Oh, dear,” Noelle said suddenly, looking down.  
“Huh?” Susie said, through a mouthful of chips.  
“I forgot to change back into my day clothes...i’m still in my track uniform!”  
“That’s not a problem. You look cute, jingles.”  
Noelle looked up at her, wide-eyed and red-faced. “J…Jingles?”  
Susie froze. She did not intend to let slip the nickname she had given Noelle in her romantic fantasies this early. “Uhhhhh…..”  
“Oh my gosh, that’s….that’s so cute!! And clever!” Noelle took Susie’s free hand from across the table. “Now I gotta come up with one for you.”  
Susie watched as Noelle’s face shifted from one of excitement to one of concentration. God, was it even possible to be that cute?  
“I got it!” Noelle tapped her fist against her open hand. “I’ll call you sugar plum! Because it’s christmasy, and you’re purple, but, um…...also very sweet.”  
Susie held her hand over her snout, hoping Noelle would interpret it as her just eating more chips rather than her trying her hardest to cover her intense blush.   
“Yea-yeah. Sounds great, jingles.”   
“Good, i’m glad you like it!” Noelle let go of her hand to take some more chips.   
Susie looked at the trees beside them while she let her face cool down. The two were silent, save for the crunching sound of chips and the rustling of the trees.  
Another sound joined the pool: the vibration of a phone.  
“Hang on.” Noelle took her phone out of her pocket, then immediately deflated at what was onscreen.  
“What’s up?” Susie said.  
“My mom,” Noelle said, flipping the phone around, “She’s going to be working late again today.”  
“Damn.” Susie crunched some chips. “I’d suggest you sleepover my place, but it isn’t exactly…clean. I feel that’s a bit forward anyway.”  
Noelle giggled. “Thanks for thinking of me. I’ll be fine as long as I have my house key.”   
Another lull of silence. Noelle took the half-full bag of chips and closed it off, allowing them to make room in their stomachs for other goodies. She took out a tray of mini cupcakes, which Susie promptly stole and ate about five of all at once.  
“You know,” Noelle said, gesturing with her mini-cupcake in hand, “I didn’t see you or Kris in class on wednesday. What happened there?”  
“Dunno what they were up to, but I just stayed home.” Technically the truth. She was at several people’s homes that day, like Kris’ to steal their binoculars and Undyne to steal her phone number. The park could even be argued to be a home for the birds and squirrels.  
“I hope Kris wasn’t getting into trouble.” Noelle wrung her hands. “When we were little, them being absent from school usually meant they were setting up a prank. And being their closest friend, I was usually the target.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Their absence gives me anxiety to this day, haha. Though that’s more because I worry about them nowadays.”  
“Should I pummel them for you?” Susie cracked her knuckles. “Because I’ll totally pummel them for you.”  
“No, no, it was nothing life-threatening! Their pranks just scared me, is all. Which is a pretty easy thing to do. Please don’t beat them up on my behalf.”  
“I’ll settle for slugging their arm instead,” Susie said. “If they try anything new, let me know. Just because we’re cool doesn’t mean they’re exempt from beatdowns.”  
Noelle sighed. “Just...don’t send them to the hospital or anything. My dad gets plenty of company with me already.”  
“Gotcha.”  
The girls made miscellaneous chatter while they finished up eating the snacks. Once done, they put everything back in their bags.  
“Um...Do you wanna take these home? I’m good on snacks at my place.”  
“Oh hell yeah.” Susie started picking up the bags, but stopped when she got an idea. She put them back down. “Hey, wait here for a second.”  
Noelle nodded, and Susie walked towards the exit of the park. As the minutes passed by, the more worried Noelle got. Was this a joke all along…?  
“Back,” Susie said from behind Noelle. She turned around to see Susie holding out an entire bouquet of violets. “I, uh, wanted to get you these. Sorry for holding us up.”   
“Oh, Susie….” Noelle took the bouquet in her hands, eyes shining.  
“Here, uh, you hold that. I’ll get everything else.” Susie slipped her backpack on, then grabbed all of the snack bags and offered her hand to Noelle. “Shall we?”   
Noelle smiled and took it, duffel bag slung over one arm and backpack on her back already. The two girls started their walk. As they passed the Flower King, she noticed it was closed.  
“How’d you get these flowers? The store is closed.”  
“Uh…...it’s not stealing if he’s giving them out for free anyways, right?”  
“Susie…”  
“I’ll pay him back later, I swear!”  
“Alright. As long as you aren’t enacting revenge on Kris for pranking me by stealing from their dad.”  
The trek across town was short and comfortably silent. Noelle didn’t want to let go of Susie’s hand when it was over, but the had to to get in.  
“Here, hold these for a second.” Noelle handed Susie the flower bouquet and reached into her backpack. Noelle paled when she didn’t find what she needed.  
“What?” Susie asked, shifting all the items in her arms to make sure she didn’t drop the bouquet.  
“My...my keys…..” Noelle said, switching to her duffel bag to search. “I swear I packed them today.” Neither her bookbag nor duffel bag hailed any results, and with that she let out a dejected sigh.  
Susie dropped all the snacks, then gently set the violet bouquet on top of it. “I have an idea. Step on my hands.”  
Working together, Susie gave Noelle a boost over the gate, allowing her to get in. Sitting on the top and sliding off like in a bus evacuation, Noelle landed on her hooves.  
“Thanks, Susie,” She said, turning around to face her. Susie gave her a grin and handed her the bouquet through the gate.  
“You gonna be able to get out?”  
“Yes. I have spare keys inside.”  
“Cool.”   
“U-um...before you go… Close your eyes for a sec.”  
Susie, with her face still close to the gate, closed her eyes. She felt Noelle kiss her cheek for just a second before pulling away. Blushing hard, Susie’s eyes opened in surprise to see Noelle covering her mouth with the flowers.  
“I, um, I hope that was okay…”  
Susie broke into another smile. “It was perfect, Jingles. Thanks for the date, can’t wait for the next.”  
Moving the flowers, Noelle smiled back. “Ye-yeah. Next time...wow. Have a nice night, Susie.” She waved, and then started down the path to her house.  
Susie watched to make sure she got inside safely, then turned sharply around to make a beeline for the police station. She had a police officer to report to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love on this story! This is the first time I've ever completed a planned-out, multiple-chaptered work. My past attempts (made before this account existed) all failed due to lack of attention span, so it feels extraordinary to finally see this finished and posted. I see it as a sign of improvement for myself, and I take great pride in the fact that I was actually able to get it done. I'm glad you all enjoy this story as much as I do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
